Sun In The Night
by sxxxxyxxe
Summary: Entah, ini adalah takdir atau kutukan.Tapi,Dewa Dewi sangat menginginkan mereka berakhir tika sang Dewi tak bisa membuat sebuah akhir bahagia untuk wi memberikan satu kesempatan lagi dilain waktu yang sangat reka da dasarnya, mereka berbeda.DanCinta mereka,satu satunya yang tak berbeda dari mereka.Historical T Members.Other!
1. TRAILER

SUN IN THE NIGHT

.

.

.

A YuWin FanFiction

.

.

.

With NCT, SM,YG,JYP, and Other

.

.

YAOI! Drama, Romance, Historical, Fiction,Sad, Angst, Fantasy.

.

.

TEASER

WARNING! Kalau mau baca FF ini, harap jangan salah sangka. FF ini murni dari pikiran saya ketika sedang berada di Kamar. Kalau ada kemiripan dengan sebuah cerita, itu berarti saya hanya TERINSPIRASI.

FF ini mengambil latar DINASTI MING CHINA dan KESHOGUNAN MUROMACHI JEPANG. INGAT! SAYA HANYA MENGAMBIL LATAR NYA SAJA. UNTUK LAINNYA, SEPERTI NAMA DAN TOKOH2. MURNI PIKIRAN SAYA. INGAT! SAYA HANYA MENGAMBIL LATAR KE ZAMANANNYA SAJA.

JADI CERITA INI MURNI HANYA SEBUAH FIKSI.

KALAU MAU BACA. TERIMAKASIH.

" _Ini merupakan salah satu kisah cinta yang tak sepopuler Romeo dan Juliet. Namun ketulusan cinta keduanya boleh kita akui. Mereka benar – benar bak Air dan Minyak, sangat berbeda. Apalagi saat itu, kedua belah pihak sedang di dera masalah yang rumit. Takdir berkata bahwa mereka harus berpisah. Tapi dewi cinta tak mau kisah mereka berakhir begitu saja, dan akhirnya. Mereka kembali disaat semuanya telah berubah. Mereka semakin dekat untuk bersama, tapi apakah perbedaan sudah tiada? Siapa bilang? Justru mereka kembali dihadapkan perbedaan. Yang lebih rumit dari dulu"_

 _COMING SOON..._


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

SUN IN THE NIGHT

A YuWin Fanfiction

Jjlee Aepr Present .

With NCT Members. SM Family, YG, JYP. And other Artist

.

.

.

.

.

Sad,History, Fantasy, Spiritual, Angst, Romance, YAOI

T (Kadar Aman)

TYPO BRO! LEBIH BERBAHAYA DARI SEGALANYA

.

.

.

WARNING!

CERITA INI MENGAMBIL LATAR PADA MASA DINASTI MING CHINA, KEKAISARAN ZHU DI. DAN KESHOGUNAN ASHIGAKA JEPANG DAN JUGA JOSEON KOREA. SELAIN TOKOH ZHU DI, SEMUA TOKOH DAN CERITA DISINI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA. KALAU ADA KEMIRIPAN DENGAN FILM ATAU NOVEL, DSB. ITU BERARTI SAYA TERINSPIRASI. MURNI DATANG DARI IDE SAYA. TERIMAKASIH. .

.

.

.

* * *

 **DATARAN CHINA. Shuntian (Beijing). 1400an MASEHI**

Malam ini begitu menusuk dan dingin. Angin malam yang seharusnya berhembus seperti biasanya, terasa lebih kuat dan dingin. Seluruh warga Nanjing memilih untuk menutup pintu dan jendela rumah mereka rapat – rapat, tak ingin membiarkan angin malam yang masuk kerumah mereka. Disaat warga sedang sunyi berada di dalam rumah mereka masing – masing, tapi tidak dengan keadaan Istana yang justru ramai oleh lalu lalang para dayang dan pelayan lainnya. Mereka terlihat berkumpul di salah satu bilik. Sementara itu, Kaisar Zhu Di dengan kewibawaan dan kharismanya berlalu lalang di depan bilik itu, sesekali, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya antara tenang dan gelisah, harap – harap cemas dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam bilik tersebut. Angin malam yang begitu dingin dan menusuk, seakan – akan tidak berani melewatinya, terlalu malu untuk melewati kewibawaan yang dimiliki oleh sang kaisar ke tiga di Dinasti Ming.

Hampir sekitar setengah jam berlalu, tiba – tiba seorang lelaki yang merupakan asisten kepercayaan Zhu Di menepuk pundak Kaisar Muda itu,

Sang Kaisar berbalik badan,"Bagaimana?"Lelaki bernama Huan Lin itu tersenyum dan mengelus pundak Zhu Di, "Dia akan menjadi lelaki yang sehebat diri kaisar."

Mendengar itu, mata Zhu Di berbinar dan berlari masuk ke bilik yang merupakan bilik sang permaisuri. Di sana, terbaring sang istri dengan wajah yang masih begitu cantik walaupun sehabis melahirkan. Sang Kaisar melangkah ke ranjang sang istri, setelah tabib perempuan dan dayang meninggalkan Sang Permaisuri, Zhu Di kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia lelaki," senyuman bak bidadari merekah di wajah pucat Si Permaisuri. Zhu Di masih terdiam dan menatap bayi lelaki yang tidur tepat di sebelahnya, "Kau bahagia bukan?" Zhu Di kemudian beralih menatap wajah sang istri yang kini menangis terharu.

"Aku sangat bahagia. Melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. _Xie Xie_ Song Qian, kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku." Song Qian menatap suaminya bahagia, sedetik setelahnya, Zhu Di memberikan kecupan hangat di dahi sang permaisuri.

"Kau tidak ingin menggendongnya?" Zhu Di tersenyum kecil, dengan pelan dan hati – hati, ia menggendong putranya yang terlihat seperti sang ibu,

"Kupikir, dia lebih mirip dengan ibunya dari pada aku,"

Song Qian tertawa, "Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat, dialah penerus ayahnya." Zhu Di tersenyum kecil dan menatap bayi lelaki yang baru saja hadir di dunia ini,

"Siapa nama anak kita?" Zhu Di mengerutkan dahinya berpikir, lalu tersenyum.

"Si Cheng,"

"Apa? Si Cheng? Itu cocok dengannya."

"Dari pada mirip dengan sang ayah, aku bisa melihat bahwa dia lebih mirip denganmu,"

Sang Kaisar menatap sang istri, "Kenapa mirip denganku?"

"Aku ingin, dia menjadi orang yang mempunyai jiwa yang lembut, dan tak pernah memandang rakyatnya. Jangan seperti aku yang terlalu sentimental." Tangan Song Qian mengelus pipi suaminya lembut,

"Kau tahu, apapun sifatnya, dia tetap anak kita." Sang Kaisar menatap dalam istrinya,

"Aku tahu,"

" _Wo ai ni,"_ bibir Song Qian tanpa ragu mengucapkan kata itu untuk sang suami, Zhu Di tersenyum, "Aku lebih mencintaimu".

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Istana pusat telah dipenuhi oleh para pejabat – pejabat negara, bangsawan, dan juga rakyat Shuntian. Mereka berbondong – bondong ke Istana demi melihat bagaimana rupa penerus Dinasti Ming selanjutnya, seluruh warga terlihat ikut bahagia. Tidak ada yang terpaksa datang. Semuanya datang penuh dengan do'a agar Dinasti Ming tetap aman dan sejahtera apabila nantinya di pegang oleh sang bayi. Sebelum matahari tepat berada di atas, halaman istana sudah ramai dan penuh dengan rakyat. Para pejabat dan bangsawan duduk di depan, dan rakyat biasa menyusul dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam, Zhu Di masih duduk dengan Song Qian yang memangku bayi lelakinya. Mereka menunggu aba – aba dari Huan Lin untuk keluar.

"Kaisar, semua pengawal sudah siap. Kaisar sudah boleh keluar," Zhu Di beranjak,

"Apa yang harus kukatakan nantinya Huan Lin?"

Huan Lin mengernyitkan dahinya, sungguh, ini pertama kali tuannya bertanya tentang apa yang harus disampaikan pada rakyat. Biasanya, Zhu Di akan langsung bertindak tanpa bertanya padanya,

"Kenapa kaisar bertanya padaku?"

Sang Kaisar mengelus tengkuknya, "Ayolah Huan Lin! Kalau pidato tentang kesejahteraan rakyat, aku bisa. Tapi ini beda, ini menyangkut masa depan anakku pada rakyat Ming nantinya, aku tidak mau, rakyat Ming mendapatkan tidak dari yang terbaik."

Huan Lin menghela nafas kasar, kakinya melangkah pelan kearah Zhu Di, lalu, mata keduanya saling menatap. Terlihat sekali kalau Zhu Di begitu menginginkan Huanlin. Sedetik kemudian, Huan Lin tersenyum dan memegang pundak Kaisarnya, "Fikirkan saja, selama ini, apa yang telah kau lakukan. Dan apa kesalahan maupun kesuksesanmu selama memimpin Ming. Percayalah, dengan itu, kau bisa menaruh segala harapan rakyat Ming, pada bayimu." Mendengar penuturan Huan Lin, Zhu Di tersenyum cerah, Huan Lin memang seseorang yang dapat diandalkan.

"Terimakasih Huan Lin," lelaki berumur lebih tua 20 tahun dari Zhu Di itu menunduk.

Untuk pertama kalinya, bayi lelaki bernama Si Cheng itu diperkenalkan ke dunia. Dan saat itu pula, Song Qian benar – benar melihat masa depan bayinya. Ia melihat masa depan bayi yang tengah di gendong oleh suaminya,

{ _"Kau akan diajarkan tata cara menjadi Kaisar Si Cheng!"_

" _Ayah! Aku tidak mau menjadi kaisar, aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang penulis! Aku bisa bermain pedang!"_

" _Itu belum cukup Si Cheng!"_

" _Hai! Namaku, Nan Quan!"_

" _Kau unik Si Cheng! Aku belum pernah tertarik dengan orang Ming sebelumnya!"_

" _Nan Quan! Jangan pernah menganggu acara membacaku lagi ya!"_

" _Sebenarnya, Dewa hanya memberikan perasaan cinta yang tulus hanya 1 kali dalam hidup. Dan kurasa, Dewa telah memberikan itu padaku dan tertuju padamu!"_

" _Namaku sebenarnya Nakamoto. Aku anak dari pemimpin Keshogunan Ashigaka."_

" _Kaisar! Ada penyeludup dari bangsa Muromachi!"_

" _Katakan pada Ayah Si Cheng! Dimana orangnya!"_

" _Aku tidak tahu ayah!"_

" _Bagaimana ini Naka! Ayah sudah tahu keberadaanmu, itu semua karena aku,"_

" _Jangan pernah menyalahi dirimu sendiri!"_

" _Si Cheng!"_

" _Ketulusanku pada Tuan Moto kuakhirkan padamu Tuan Naka,"_

" _Si Cheng! Bangun! Aku di sini!"_

" _Kaisar! Tawanan Muromachi itu hilang! Di penjara bukanlah dirinya!"_

" _Si Cheng menghilang!"_

" _Kumohon, bertahanlah... Ingat! Kalau aku sangat mencintaimu!"_

" _Naka – san?"_

" _Si Cheng? Maafkan aku. Apa itu sangat sakit,"_

" _Sakitku tidak sebanding dengan rasa rinduku padamu"_

" _Si Cheeengg!" } Gelap._

Song Qian tiba – tiba oleng, dan langsung di tahan oleh pelayannya.

"Nyonya, anda tidak apa – apa?" Song Qian tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya, apakah anaknya yang selamat, atau pemuda Muromachi itu.

 _"Dewa, kumohon... Selamatkanlah anakku. Kau boleh menarikku lebih cepat, tapi, berikanlah anak dan suamiku keselamatan dan kebahagiaan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pada malam itu, Kaisar Zhu Di yang merupakan pemimpin generasi ke tiga Dinasti Ming genap menjadi seorang Ayah dari seorang bayi lelaki mungil bernama Si Cheng, yang kelak akan menjadi lelaki terpandai seantero Dinasti Ming. Sementara itu, Song Qian, semenjak kelahiran putra pertamanya, justru semakin lemah dan sakit – sakitan. Tidak ada yang tahu persis kenapa Song Qian menjadi seperti itu, bahkan, tabib yang paling mujarab tak bisa mengatakan apa – apa tentang penyakit Song Qian. Yang jelas, hanya Song Qian yang tahu kenapa ia menjadi begitu lemah. Di lain sisi, Keshogunan Muromachi yang terletak di Ashigaka, sehingga lebih dikenal dengan Keshogunan Ashigaka, telah kehilangan Kaisar Moto. Kaisar besar yang sangat berjasa bagi Muromachi. Ia meninggalkan seorang anak lelaki tampan yang senang mengembara. Setelah Kaisar Moto meninggal, sang adik yang sangat dibenci oleh putranya, menggantikan tahta. Karena kebenciannya, Naka kabur menyelinap ke Ming dan hidup disana. Dengan harta yang begitu berlimpah yang di tinggalkan ayahnya, serta, 2 pengawal setia ayahnya dan 1 pelayan pribadinya sejak bayi, Takada._

.

.

.

.

 **Dinasti Ming. 12 Tahun kemudian.**

Seperti biasa, pagi di Ming selalu sama dan tak berubah sejak 12 tahun lalu, ketika Putra Mahkota satu – satunya yang dimilik Kekaisaran lahir dan tepat pagi ini, 4 tahun yang lalu, permaisuri terbaik Kaisar, juga satu – satunya milik Kaisar pergi untuk selamanya. Hampir 2 tahun, Ming berkabung, dan semakin lama, keadaan mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Istana terbuka, dan juga pegawai selalu rutin masuk, bangsawan juga kembali melakukan investasinya pada sesama bangsawan, ataupun rakyat miskin. Tidak ada yang spesial dari istana kalau hanya dilihat dari luar. Tak pernah ada hari peringatan kematian Song Qian yang begitu mewah. Peringatan kematian Song Qian hanya dilakukan orang – orang dalam istana dan sangat pribadi, bahkan, tak semua pegawai bisa mengikutinya. Peringatan ini begitu steril. Setelahnya, Zhu Di akan mengurung diri dikamar hingga menjelang petang, tepat saat itu pula anaknya pulang.

Anak lelakinya itu telah berusia 12 tahun, sejak awal 1 tahun peringatan kematian Song Qian, anak itu tak pernah memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di acara peringatan istana. Zhu Di tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh, ia juga tahu, anaknya pasti punya acara sendiri untuk memperingati kematian ibunya.

.

.

.

Di puncak salah satu bukit Shuntian. Berdiri sebuah kuil yang berukuran kecil, kuil itu hanya terdiri dari 2 ruangan. Ruangan utama yang berisi banyak guci karya leluhur dan juga pelataran yang terpasang sebuah ayunan sederhana dari kayu dan tali. Ayunan itu pagi ini tak lagi kosong, setelah seorang lelaki berpakain mewah ala bangsawan. Lelaki itu memiliki wajah yang manis dengan bibir tebal berwarna merah _cherry_ dan garis hidung yang mancung tapi lembut. Matanya sipit dan melengkung indah dibawah alisnya. Tulang pipinya cenderung tirus, tapi, wajahnya tetap memberikan kesan imut dan manis. Siapapun yang melihat lelaki ini pasti gemas. Lelaki ini berumur 12 tahunan, kakinya bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang, memberikan gaya kecil pada ayunannya. Salah satu tangannya memegang tali dan tangan lainnya memegang buku catatan coklat dan sebuah amplop coklat yang sudah memudar. Kepala lelaki itu bersandar pada salah satu tali. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, pandangannya lurus kedepan. Entah melihat pemandangan ataupun yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain kuil, muncul seorang pemuda yang juga sangat tampan. Pemuda itu terlihat terengah – engah dan berkeringat, sepertinya, ia baru saja berlari – lari, atau lebih tepatnya kejar – kejaran. Menemukan sebuah kuil yang berada dipuncak bukit, pemuda itu yakin, preman pasar yang gemuk itu tak akan meraihnya sejauh ini. Begitu sampai di pinggir kuil, pemuda itu langsung terkapar dan bersandar di dinding kayu kuil tersebut. Nafasnya masih tersengal, wajah tampannya begitu berkeringat. Hari ini, ia begitu sial. Padahal, ia hanya berniat untuk menyelamatkan seorang ibu – ibu dari kejahatan preman itu, tapi, ia harus berakhir seperti ini. Dan sekarang ia tak tahu ada dimana. Kuil ini sangat asing baginya, ini pertama kalinya menemukan kuil di puncak bukit seperti ini. Karena ingin tahu, pemuda itu beranjak dan mengelilingi kuil kecil itu. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia hampir menyentuh pelataran. Ada seseorang selain dirinya. Ternyata, sudah ada yang tahu tentang kuil ini. Pemuda bernama asli Nakamoto itu menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan tubuhnya bersandar di tembok sambil terus memperhatikan pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

"Sepertinya, dia tidak asing." Nakamoto terus memperhatikan pemuda itu. Terkadang, pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan bermain ayunan dengan pelan, kadang, pemuda itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Nakamoto bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu, wajahnya begitu manis dan polos baginya. Jangan salah! Nakamoto adalagh seorang _playboy_ yang gemar berganti pasangan. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya Nakamoto tidak bosan melihat seseorang, anehnya, yang satu ini adalah pemuda sama sepertinya.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara gersakan dari bawah dan gerombolan orang yang berteriak memanggil "Anak kecil! Dimana kau!" dari bawah. Nakamoto terhenyak, ternyata mereka masih mengikutinya. Ia tidak mungkin kabur kebawah, karena jarak preman itu sudah semakin dekat, tapi, kalau ia bersembunyi sendiri didalam kuil ini, bagaimana nasib pemuda polos itu. Ayolah! Preman pasar itu berani saja menggoda anak bangsawan yang bening, macam pemuda itu. Akhirnya, tanpa berfikir panjang, Nakamoto berlari kearah pemuda itu dan langsung menarik tangannya,

"Hei! Kau siapa!"

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

Nakamoto membawa pemuda itu masuk kekuil dan langsung menutup pintu kuil itu rapat – rapat.

"Kau siapa! Mau apa k-!" Nakamoto menaruh telunjuknya dibibir pemuda itu. Dan sekejap, suara preman itu semakin mendekat.

"Dimana dia!"

GREKK

Pintu kuil itu berusaha dibuka oleh si preman, namun gagal, karena sudah dikunci oleh Nakamoto.

"Terkunci bos! Lagipula, mana mungkin anak ingusan tadi kesini. Kuil ini terlihat sekali kalau tak ada orang yang memakainya." Terdengar suara umpatan.

"Anak itu benar – benar pintar. Sudah, ayo kembali."

Setelah dirasa preman itu menjauh, Nakamoto menjauhkan telunjuknya dan menghela nafas lega. Ia tersenyum kearah pemuda itu, tapi, dibalas wajah masam dan kesal.

BRAKK

Pemuda manis itu membuka pintu kuil dengan kasar. Acara peringatan ibunya hancur gara – gara pemuda tak dikenal itu, biasanya, ia akan menghabiskan waktu sampai petang, namun, karena pemuda menyebalkan itu, rasanya ia ingin pulang saja.

"Heiii! Jangan marah! Niatku baik! Coba kau tak kuselamatkan, kau sudah menjadi korban preman pasar itu!" Baiklah, si pemuda manis mengepalkan tangannya kesal,

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Kufikir, hanya aku yang tahu! Dan, sekarang, preman – preman itu tahu!"

"Hei, jangan marah. Preman itu memang jahat, mereka mengejarku. Aku tidak begitu faham dengan perbukiran Shuntian, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai sini," Nakamoto mencoba untuk menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Sementara si pemuda mulai melepaskan kepalannya, "Kau sudah tahu, dan jangan pernah memberitahu siapapun!"

"Tentu saja!"

Pemuda manis itu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Nakamoto, "Aku Nan Quan! Kau siapa!"

"Tidak penting!" Jawabnya ketus dan terus melangkah. Nakamoto tersenyum, "Sombong! Tapi karena kau manis, kau ku maafkan."

Ketika Nakamoto berniat meninggalkan kuil, ia menemukan sebuah amplop coklat yang sudah tak berisi, dan sepertinya, amplop itu milik pemuda manis tadi. Di bagian belakang amplop itu, tertulis kata – kata _'Untuk Zhu Si Cheng. Selamat, kau telah berumur 12 tahun.'_ Sebuah senyuman yang sangat _charming_ muncul diwajah Nakamoto. Satu sinar yang sangat cerah telah mendatanginya. Dan ia sempat bersyukur hari ini ia harus berurusan dengan preman pasar menyebalkan itu. Karena hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Nakamoto bahagia bukan karena anggota keluarganya, tapi karena orang lain, bernama Zhu Si Cheng. Yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

' _Zhu Si Cheng! Ini bukan pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita. Tapi, ini adalah pertemuan penentu takdir.'_

.TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

 **MMM.. JELEK YA?**

 **Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin FF YuWin dan bertema kayak gini. Jadi, bisa jadi ini Bad Debut, atau Best Debut (Aaamiinn).**

 **Targetku untuk Chapter 1 ini, adalah 15. Entah itu reviews, follow, ataupun favourite. Pokonya kalau salah satu dari merek mencapai 15, akan aku lanjut. Kalau tidak, ya... Nggak tahu!**

 **Oh ya, ada yang pandai bahasa mandarin? Kalau iya, aku diajari dong! Hehehhe...**

 **Oke! Kritik dan saran diserahkan untuk anda readers! Dan maaf ya kalau nggak begitu sesuai dengan sejarah, karena ini memang "FIKTIF BELAKA"** **ya kayak drakor kerajaan tuh lo... kan fiktif, cuman ambil latarnya aja...**

 **Last... Thank's for your attention! ;D**


End file.
